


Un imperceptible changement

by Nelja



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur Mohinder, Sylar, le pouvoir d'acuité auditive et le rythme des battements de coeur. Se passe sur les épisodes 15 à 18 de la première saison.</p><p>Point de vue de Mohinder dans le premier chapitre, puis de Sylar dans le second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un imperceptible changement

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tim Kring et la NBC.

Ce doit être de la reconnaissance que Mohinder éprouve envers Zane Taylor, qui a désiré de lui-même le suivre pour aider les autres, qui lui parle d'acceptation, de générosité et de paix.  
Zane lui dit des choses merveilleuses, sur leur place dans le monde, sur leur devoir, qu'il a toujours voulu entendre de chaque personne. Mais il se rend compte qu'une seule, c'est peut-être assez, alors que dans son embarras il rompt la conversation, le coeur battant.

Il voudrait dire à Zane à quel point il lui donne de l'espoir, en leur objectif, en la vie en général, mais ce serait sans doute assez inapproprié.

Quand il tombe sur ce journal, il réalise que c'étaient en effet les sentiments les moins appropriés possibles.

Il voudrait que ce soit faux, mais son esprit de scientifique ne peut se dissimuler l'évidence, réunissant les indices, l'article, la mort de Dale Smither, en tirant les implications - toutes les implications.

Pendant un instant, il se sent violemment seul. Puis peu à peu, il parvient à invoquer sa haine, à lui faire emplir ce vide, et heureusement qu'il a le souvenir de son père pour l'assister dans cette douloureuse tâche. Heureusement qu'il a la conscience que ce Sylar a joué avec ses sentiments, lui a donné des espoirs si faux, qui lui semblent maintenant salis.

Quand il le croise la fois suivante, il craint de se trahir ; il détourne le regard, le coeur battant, coupe court aux conversations alors qu'il essaie de prévoir un piège.

Mais Zane - non, _Sylar_ , ne semble rien remarquer.

On dit que rien n'est plus proche de l'amour que la haine.

Il semblerait que même une oreille qui entend chaque battement de coeur ne puisse faire la différence.


	2. Rythmes

Mohinder, au niveau du fonctionnement, ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il veut comprendre. Il veut aider.

Sylar a une impression de déjà-vu quand, analysant l'esprit de Mohinder comme un mécanisme d'horloge, il lui dit exactement ce qu'il attend, lui fournit les illusions qu'il réclame, se laisse guider vers de nouvelles proies, de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Petit à petit, pourtant, il révise son opinion. Plus naïf encore que son père, Mohinder a plus de sentiments que de science.

Il ne réalise pas à quel point, cependant, avant d'assimiler le pouvoir de Dale Smither.

Les battements du coeur de Mohinder, dès qu'ils se parlent, deviennent rapides, troublés. Sylar est absolument certain que jamais Chandra, plus proche pourtant de lui que de sa propre famille, n'a réagi ainsi.

Il devrait s'abstenir de toute discussion avec Mohinder, parce que sa voix résonne comme le tonnerre dans son crâne. Mais heureusement, il y a aussi ce rythme affolé, trop sourd pour blesser, sur lequel il se concentre, sur lequel il s'appuie comme une consolation, comme sa victoire personnelle, en attendant de maîtriser son nouveau don.

Ce son, et l'influence qu'il a dessus, lui plaisent tellement qu'il oublie de les interpréter, peut-être. C'est sa faute s'il se laisse ridiculement piéger.

Mais Mohinder, cet imbécile bourré de principes dépassés, ne le tue pas tout de suite, perdant ainsi toute chance de l'arrêter ; Sylar ne devrait sans doute pas s'en affliger.

Il sera celui qui survivra, le mieux adapté, cette fois encore. Déjà il prévoit de le faire payer, de blesser son corps, de découvrir les phrases les plus douloureuses. Il veut écouter à nouveau les battements de son coeur paniqué, de la seule façon possible, maintenant que Mohinder sait qui il est.


End file.
